1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aminostyryl compound, to a method of preparing the same, and to an organic light emitting device using the aminostyryl compound, and more particularly, to an aminostyryl compound which has excellent electric properties and thermal stability such that an organic light emitting device using the aminostyryl compound has low driving voltage, excellent brightness, efficiency and color purity, to a method of preparing the same, and to an organic light emitting device including an organic layer formed of the aminostyryl compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices, which are self-emitting devices, have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and quick response. Examples of light emitting devices include inorganic light emitting devices, which include emitting layers formed of an inorganic compound, and organic light emitting devices, which include emitting layers formed of an organic compound. Organic light emitting devices are brighter, and have a lower operating voltage and a quicker response compared to inorganic light emitting devices. Furthermore, organic light emitting devices can realize multi colors. Due to these advantages of organic light emitting devices, many studies on organic light emitting devices are being carried out.
Typically, an organic light emitting device has a structure of anode/organic emissive layer/cathode. An organic light emitting device also has various other structures, such as anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emissive layer/electron transport layer/electron injection layer/cathode or anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/emissive layer/hole blocking layer/electron transport layer/electron injection layer/cathode.
A material that is used to form the emissive layer can be, for example, an aminostyryl compound disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1993-017765. However, the driving voltage, brightness, efficiency and color purity of an organic light emitting device using, such as, the aminostyryl compound do not meet desired levels. Accordingly, these properties must be improved.